dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya/Attack Set
This is an overview of Kazuya's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left jab Standing M- high right kick Standing H- hard right punch Crouching L- low right kick Crouching M- long reaching left kick Crouching H- hard left punch (mid) S launcher- high left kick Air L- straight left punch Air M- straight right kick Air H- straight left kick Air S- downward right punch TAC exchange up- aerial version of Wind God Fist TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as air S Throws Forward ground- Kicks foe twice, the last kick knocking them down to the floor (2 hits) Backward ground- Shoulder throws foe to the ground behind him Forward air- grabs hold of foe before delivering a headbutt that knocks them to the floor Backward air- uses right hand to toss foe to the ground behind him Special Moves QCF + atk- Demon God Fist (steps forward with a hard right punch while his right fist is encased with dark energy; knocks down; hard knockdown against aerial foes; stronger versions have longer startup; super armor during first two frames; causes wall bounce on counterhit) DP + atk- Rising Sun (jumps up with a spinning kick; L version is just the spinning kick; M and H versions add one and two spinning kicks respectively that must ne guarded low and they knock down foe) F, pause, D, D + F- Mist Step (dashes forward in a crouching formation; pressing any button causes a different attack; L- Rising Uppercut, a hopping left uppervut that causes a knockdown on hit; M- Spinning Demon, a pair of advancing spin kicks that must be guarded low; H- Spinning Demon Uppercut- an advancing spin kick that must be guarded low followed by a jumping left uppercut; S- Wind God Fist- a hard electrified right upper punch; Mist Step dash travels half the screen's horizontal length) QCB + L- Slaughter High Kick (performs a hard left hook and a high right kick in succession) QCB + M- Devastator (performs a hard left hook and a straight right electrified punch in succession; last hit causes hard knockdown) QCB + H- Slaughter Hook (performs a hard left hook and a right overhead punch in succesion; last hit ground bounces foe) Hyper Combos QCB + atk x2- Devil Fist (charges a punch before advancing forward with a straight right punch; goes through foes on contact and deals multiple hits after going through foe; last hit causes hard knockdown) DP + atk x2- Screw Uppercut (spins around encased in electricity before attacking with a powerful jumping left uppercut; causes hard knockdown) QCF + atk x2- Devil Beam* (performs a Demon God Fist; if it hits, he performs a hard left hook encased in dark energy then a right uppercut encased in dark energy, which foe into the air, before finishing with using a lazer blast from his left eye, which pierces through foe's chest; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra Kazuya has four unique chain combos that are reminiscent of many of his attack chains from the Tekken series Flash Punch Combo- St. L, St. L, St. H (knocks down) Twin Fang Double Kick- St. L, St. H, St. M, St. M (knocks down) Reign of Terror- St. M, St. L, Cr. L, St. M (knocks down) Rampaging Demon- St. H, St. M, Cr. H Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay